The Trip
by BethGisborne
Summary: Danny and Martin decide to take the girls on a trip to Upper State NY. A harmless little trip right? You know our boys and trouble so it doesn't end completely like planned. Please review hope you enjoy. Best wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Elena paused at their desks when they heard two very familiar male voices coming towards them down the hall. "What do you suppose Mutt and Jeff have gotten into now?" Elena asked sitting on her desk waiting.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Sam said sitting on Martin's desk waiting.

The two men in question appeared talking animatedly. Martin's light blue shirt and tie showed off his blue eyes as he laughed at something Danny said. Who's pink shirt seemed to catch many off guard.

"So Mutt Jeff what's up?" Sam asked as the two made it to the office area.

The two stopped and pretended to be hurt. "Can you believe it Danny? We finally are getting along and this happens." Martin shook his head and gave Sam a quick kiss.

"I know Fitz I mean come on. After what we've been through you'd think they'd be glad we were friends."

"Brothers." Martin shot over his desk.

"Right sorry." Danny said scooting closer to Elena who was trying to act annoyed. "So suppose bro we should tell them what got us excited?"

"Let me guess." Vivian said joining in. "There's a Three stooges marathon on this weekend and you want to subject your girlfriends to brain numbing stupidity. Oh wait they can do that here." She shot the girls a smile.

Both men stopped and stared at her. "That hurts Viv real bad." Danny said rolling his eyes.

Martin laughed. "Actually. I got my dad's cabin up in the mountains for the holiday weekend." He paused grinning at Taylor. "And Danny and I thought we would take you two. But since Mutt there and I are only boring I guess."

"Hold up there Harvard. How come I get to be Mutt?"

"Enough." Sam said jumping up. "You're offering to take us," She gestured between her and Elena, "On a trip to the mountains?"

Martin nodded and so did Danny. "What do I need to pack?"


	2. Chapter 2

Martin and Danny pulled up outside Sam's apartment at 5:30. Shutting off the car they sat there. "Well?" Danny asked turning to Martin.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go get her?"

"I thought you would."

"And suffer her wrath for a wake up at 5:30. No way man you're on your own."

"I figured she'd kill me being her boyfriend. She might let you survive."

Danny laughed. "In your dreams. I'll back you up but I am not going to be the one to wake her up."

"Chicken." Martin grumbled with a grin climbing out of the car. He quietly pushed open her apartment door and watched as Danny went to the kitchen and got the coffee going.

Martin smiled when he saw Sam stretched out on the bed sound asleep. In the corner stood the things she'd packed with his help the night before. He slid on the bed beside her and gently kissed her forehead. She stirred and mumbled something. He grinned and began stroking her arm. "Sam." Waited. "Sam." He gently shook her.

"Five more minutes Martin." She rolled over.

He laughed. "Come on Sam." He started to tug her into the upright position.

"Alright." She grumbled sitting up squinting at the clock. "You have got to be kidding me. This had better be an emergency or a dream because you're dead if it isn't."

"Sorry Sam. But if we wanted to get to the cabin we have to leave now. Danny's getting your coffee. Why don't you get into the shower?" He tugged her off the bed and into the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. Every few minutes he checked on her to make sure she hadn't gone back to bed.

"Bad?" Danny asked passing a cup of coffee to him.

"Yeah." Martin leaned against the counter. "Just wait for Elena." He grinned at Danny who suddenly blanched. "Revenge is sweet they say."

The ride was relatively quiet. The girls had fallen asleep again in the back of Martins car, while he and Danny discussed their plans for the weekend.

The cabin was large two stories, four bedrooms, a large kitchen and rec room. "Nice." Sam said as she walked in with Elena.

"Oh yeah. Well Dad really liked to go all out. Said if we were going to be in the mountains might as well make it like home." Martin said dropping the bags on the floor. "He said this was our roughing it."

"Right Harvard." Danny said shaking his head. "This where you come for vacations now?"

"No. There's a hunting cabin up closer to another lake. I go there. A lot quieter less ways to get in touch with my folks. Escape so to speak."

"I understand why." Sam said picking up her bags. A few weeks before hand she had gone with Martin to his father's birthday party and witnessed the wonderful Victor Fitzgerald charm herself.

"Yeah well. With everyone I thought this might be better. It's the busy season up here too so." Martin emptied the last bag of food into the fridge. "Make yourself at home guys. Me casa su casa." He grinned at Danny.

"You'd better believe it." Danny said heading up the stairs to pick a room. "And I thought you were a boy scout." He yelled from the second story, Martin rolled his eyes tossing the trash into a bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Elena jumped out of bed and met in the hall with guns ready when they heard a rather loud bang and curses from down stairs. Once their hearts slowed to a normal pace they made out Martin and Danny arguing in the kitchen. Elena rolled her eyes and stormed back into her room slamming the door. She chuckled and went in grabbing a sweat shirt to put on top of her tank before heading down, mornings in the mountains were a bit cool.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she started laughing, try as she might she couldn't control herself even when she covered her mouth. Standing there in the kitchen were Danny and Martin. Both were covered in flour and other bits of goo that she didn't even want to try and figure out. Something was burning on the stove, the coffee pot had boiled over and a large soup pot lay upside down next to the sink. Both men turned when they heard her laughing and stared, both suddenly feeling very stupid. Once she calmed down she noticed the two trays sitting on the table, each with a plate and rose. She grinned and turned back to the two. "I'm afraid to ask. But as an FBI agent I am bound to. What now?"

"It was his fault." Both men said at the same time, pointing to the other. Sam started laughing again holding her sides as tears fell.

Once she had regained some composure she looked at them again. Both looked upset and trying not to grin it was rather funny. "Martin I thought you could cook?" She walked over picking the pot up returning it to the appropriate shelf.

"I can but Danny can't. He added way to much baking powder to the pancakes and you don't even put in powder. He can't even follow the recipe."

"Ok that explains the goo on you both and all over the counters." She scanned the mess. "But burnt coffee? Flour?"

"I turned the mixer on to high." Danny said trying not to look at Sam who was leaning against the only clean space the table.

"Coffee?"

Martin cleared his throat. "Apparently we both tried to make it at the same time, and when we got into this mess." He pointed to the batter, "We forgot it and it burned."

Elena came down the stairs. "Are you trying to burn down the place?"

"No fix us breakfast." Sam pointed to the trays.

Elena looked at the trays then the boys. Around her laughs she hugged Danny. "You two are so sweet." She kissed his cheek. "Now you two little boys go get cleaned up. We'll get breakfast. Arent' you fishing today?"

Martin paused on the stairs. "Actually we all are hiking. Got a couple places I want to show off." He winked at Sam before disappearing up the stairs.

Elena shook her head. "Sophie makes a smaller mess."

Sam shrugged as they surveyed the battle ground. "They were trying to be nice." Elena nodded. "Come on how much trouble can we get into on a simple hike?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update this. I am working on the rest. My muse took a long vacation and just jumped back for a quick pit stop before jumping off again. Any way. I'm updating this and going to update a few others stories that have sat for about a year. So Let me know what you think or where it should go. Best wishes and as always PLEASE review.**

Sam smiled to herself as she finished packing a few things into her back pack. She knew Martin was leaning against the door frame watching her. They'd gotten back together shortly after Martin had been shot; it started out only as friends, someone to help out when he needed it. But as she found him struggling with addiction it slowly became something else. The "incident" as they now termed it had shown her how close she'd come to losing him once. With the addiction she almost did a second time. She made a promise to herself and to him that it wouldn't happen again. She was there the whole way through everything no matter what. He had confided in her one night after an NA meeting that between her and Danny he knew he would be alright. That when it got at its worst she was the one thing he could count on. So they'd agreed to take it slow this time, no secrets, no hiding, slow and steady. Especially until Martin had his addiction under control, and the way he'd been acting so far Sam was sure he was ready to move on in their relationship. "Are you just going to stand there or come in?" she asked without turning around reaching for her gun.

"I liked what I saw." He walked over and flopped down on her bed watching her. "Do you have to take that thing? It's just a hike."

"Yes I do. With the two of you just a hike could mean anything." She leaned down and kissed him. "I'm glad you liked it." She stood up and picked up her bag. "Well aren't you taking yours?"

He propped himself up on his elbows and sighed. "Yeah. I guess it's a habit." He jumped up and blocked her from leaving her room. "You know. When we get back I was thinking a nice romantic dinner. Coffee, my place."

"Sounds nice." She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him towards her.

"Hey boy scout." Danny called breaking the mood. Sam groaned and put her face into Martin's shoulder.

Martin started laughing. "It isn't funny Marty." Sam said into his shoulder.

"What do you need Taylor?" Martin put an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Was wondering where you're taking us."

"Up to an old cabin I know. Used to run up there all the time when I got mad at my dad. I wanted to see if some of my things were still there. The scenes up that way are great."

"Cool let's get going." Danny grabbed Martin and shoved him towards the door. Down the stairs they argued over baseball and who would win the world series.

"You know Chica I love him. But sometimes he can ruin a moment." Elena winked at Sam.

"Tell me about it." Sam shook her head and the two followed the boys out. No one had noticed the weather alert system flashing in the corner of the kitchen, or the fact that storm clouds seemed to be dotting the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was cool with a slight breeze, bringing with it the promise of a wonderful spring. They'd been hiking for a few hours; Martin had taken the lead right away, especially since he knew where he was taking them. Sam had a hold of Martin's hand asking questions as they made their way along the trail. Martin was enjoying pointing out different areas of things he remembered from his childhood. With the occasionally jab either from or towards Danny who was behind him.

"There." Martin pointed to an old oak. "Is where I had my first kiss."

"Really." Sam said with a grin. "How old was the poor girl?"

'Poor girl." Martin grinned shaking his head. "It was actually poor me. She held me down for it then threatened to beat me up if I ever told."

"How sweet." Sam said grinning.

"Yeah well dad forced us together. Hoped that even when we were ten some day we'd get married. Two large political families joined would have been wonderful for him."

"I'm glad it didn't work out." Sam said holding on to him even tighter.

"Yeah she decided working in Africa was more important than what her dad wanted. She met some guy from Britain and they just got married. Sent me some pictures."

"You two stayed in touch?"

"Yeah. Pretty good friends too." Martin winked at her.

"You really love it up here don't you?"

"I do. Especially the memories I have with Aunt Bonnie." Martin swallowed. "I was ten and she taught me to swim in the lake down by the house. She'd gotten mad at Dad because he was tired of me not being able to swim." Martin changed his voice to sound just like his father. "All Fitzgerald men were able to swim by age seven you should to." Martin shook his head. 'He picked me up and threw me off the dock. He forgot that the year before it rained every day and the year before that I spent in a cast up past my knee. Then he could have cared less that I had learned all he said was it was about time."

Sam knew where the conversation was heading. He'd done it a lot when he was dealing with his addiction. "Well at least you know how to swim." She said nudging him with her shoulder.

"What you don't know how to after growing up in Wisconsin?"

"No I don't." Sam a bit embarrassed. "I was scared to death of the water."

"Well how about when we get back I take you to the YMCA and I teach you?"

Sam grinned, "I'd like that a lot Martin."

As they continued walking the wind began to pick up a bit. "Looks like we might get stuck up at the cabin." Martin commented looking towards the sky.

"Why's that?" Danny said as they stopped.

"Winds picking up. Usually means a rain storm up here. Won't be too bad the birds are still out."

"Well then weatherman lead on." Danny shoved his friend forward causing both women to shake their heads in amusement. The two men soon were leading the way having a playful argument about heaven only knew what soon forgetting about the two women behind them.

"You know sometimes I wonder what they'd be like if they had grown up together." Sam commented pulling her windbreaker tighter around her as the wind picked up again.

"I'm afraid to even think about it." Elena commented looking up. "Hey Martin the skies getting awful dark. Should we head back down?"

The men stopped. "No to late for that we'll get caught out in it as is. Come on. The cabin is about ten minutes away."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they made it to the cabin they were soaked through and the sky was growing even darker. A flash of lightening made Sam jump and grab a hold of Martin's arm. "Thought you said it wasn't going to be bad." Danny grumbled pealing off his wet shirt.

"Danny please. I know Elena likes it but do you have to?"

"Ha ha ha. Funny." Danny said pulling out a dry t shrit from his back pack.

"You brought cloths?" Martin asked looking surprised as he finished getting the fire going.

"Sure I mean the last time you and I went on a trip."

"Don't remind me." Martin said shaking his head. "I'm going to go get some more wood."

"I'll help. I'm not dry yet and it gives you two a chance to change." Sam pulled her collar higher around her neck and trudged out after Martin.

Danny and Elena quickly changed laying their wet cloths near the fire to dry, when outside they heard loud voices and what sounded like a couple of shots. Drawing their guns they raced for the door as Sam and Martin came rushing in. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Sam said her teeth chattering clutching her arm. "Ask Harvard."

"I didn't do anything." Martin shot at her. "Some bozo out there apparently got spooked and took a couple shots at us." He turned and looked at Sam noticing blood on her hand. "Sam are you alright?" He knelt beside her and peeled back her hand and clothing. "It's a deep graze."

"Wonderful."

"Wait. Start again. Bozo what?" Danny said completely confused passing Martin the first aid kit.

"We went to gather wood outside and ran into a guy. He was a bit spooked and shot at us." Martin said wincing at the hiss Sam made when he tried to clean her wound.

"Martin ID him as one of those guys from the local shop."

"You mean the Backwoods most wanted." Danny scoffed receiving a cuff from Elena. "What?"

"Are you alright Sam?" She asked kneeling in front of her friend. Sam nodded taking the blanket from Martin. "I'll help her change." Martin walked over to talk to Danny while he changed. "The truth Chica."

"It hurts Elena and that's it. Oh and did I mention I'm cold."

"No but don't worry." She winked at her. She helped her slip out of her wet shirt and into a dry one before replacing the makeshift sling Martin had made her.

"So how long are we stuck here for?"

"Don't know a day or two." Martin said rummaging through the cabinets. "We have enough to make it."

"And you thought it would be simple trip." Elena said looking at Sam.

"Alright I was wrong so sue me."


End file.
